Stealing Darkness
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The Millinium Ring is "stolen" and Bakura's surprised to find that the woman who stole it actually /wants/ him around! *Dream-come-true fic*


Stealing Darkness 

by WSJ 

Summery: Actually, I'm not quite sure _how_ to summerize this!!! The Millinium Ring is "stolen", and Bakura is amazed to find that the person who stole it actually _wants_ him around. 

Genre: What I call a 'dream-come-true' fanfiction, in which the greatest dreams of fangirls everywhere (or at least me ^^;;) are fulfilled. 

Pairings: None actually, although it does have a bit of OC-likes-Bakura, but no Bakura-likes-OC, so it can't really be called a romance. 

Warnings: mild violence, child-abuse 

Inspiration: None 

Notes: Bakura will be known as Ryou, and Yami-Bakura will be called Bakura. Other then that, I'm using the dub names (because Joey's Japanese name is stupid, un-spellable and un-pronoucable. *blows a rasberry*) 

*grins* Is it just me, or does everyone really, _really_ love Bakura and Ryou? I mean, everyone writes all these horrible, depressing fics about them, but I for one do it out of love for their characters. Anyone else feel that way? 

Disclaimer: I disclaim them, but I do own Kyoko. 

Quote of the fic: 

_"Clear the area! An idiot's gonna take a chance!" -Seiya Uribatake (Nadesico)_

_'....'_ is private thoughts not transmitted to your yami/hikari 

{....} is Ryou/Kyoko to Bakura 

[....] is Bakura to Ryou/Kyoko 

/..../ is Yugi to Yami 

//....// is Yami to Yugi 

()()()()() 

Kyoko watched in silence from the window as the white-haired yami reared up to slap his look-alike hikari again. Ryou let out a shout, and Bakura sneered at him, pulling him up by the hair, only to throw him down again. 

After several more minutes of this, when Ryou lay broken and sobbing on the floor, Bakura smirked and retreated to his soul room, not noticing the blond-haired green-eyed girl sitting in the window. 

Still sobbing Ryou managed to pull himself onto his bed, collapsing into a heap, his blood staining the white sheets. 

Only then did Kyoko let herself slip into the room, her black cloak flapping behind her. "Ryou," 

Ryou gasped and looked up in surprise, fear on his face. "W-who are you?!? What do you want?!?" 

Kyoko smiled softly and sat down next to him on the bed, reaching to stroke his matted and tangled hair away from his face. He flinched away. "I'm not going to hurt you Ryou. I... used to work at the Egyption dig with your father, until he found the Millinium Ring and sent it to you. After that I left the dig and came back here, hoping to claim the Ring for myself. It's taken me this long to find you." She hoped that Ryou didn't notice the slight hesitation in her story. He didn't need to know her real origins and reasons. 

Ryou looked at her in shock, his hand instinctivly moving towards the Ring around his neck. "You don't want it, believe me. There's a beast that lives inside." He winced and almost cried out, obviously because Bakura was giving him a mental lashing for that remark. 

Kyo's face took on a look of concern and sorrow. "I do Ryou. It's... my last link to my home, and you don't deserve this beast. You're too much of an angel, almost _too_ hikari, which is why your yami is so much darker. Greater light must be balanced by greater dark." 

"But why?" Ryou asked, still not believing her. "Why do you want the Ring?" 

"As I said, it is my last link to home, and I want to protect you." She reached over and ran her finger along a scar that ran down his neck, her face darkening. _'Bakura did this to him. I'll make him pay.'_

"You don't even know me!" Ryou protested. 

"Does it matter? All life deserves to be protected Ryou, especially yours. I'm strong, I can take whatever that yami can dish out and pay it back. Please Ryou, let me protect you." 

Hesitantly, Ryou's hand moved toward the rope around his neck from which the Ring swung. Finally he nodded and pulled it over his head. "All right." 

Kyoko took the Ring and leaned over to give Ryou a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." 

She didn't put the Ring on until she was safely back in her lair, far from Ryou. {All right you scummy yami, get out here!} 

Bakura emmerged from his soul room and gasped when he saw his new surroundings. He still looked the same, like Ryou, only his hair was tinted a little more to the blond side in reponse to Kyoko's gold hair. "Who are you? What have you done with Ryou?" 

Kyoko sneered at him, but her eyes were sparkling in delight. "Better then anything _you_ ever did with him, that's for sure!" 

To her surprise Bakura winced and lowered his head a little at her remark. "So where are we? Did you steal the Ring from Ryou?" 

"No actually." said Kyoko, glaring at him. "Ryou _gave_ it to me. As for where we are, we are in my Lair. That's all you need to know." 

Bakura glanced around. "It looks like an abandonned warehouse." 

Kyoko sweatdropped. "Well... Be that as it may..." 

"So why did Ryou give you the Ring?" Bakura asked, finding a seat on a nearby packing crate. "Are you just some poor girl he handed it to in the street?" 

"Ryou gave me the Ring because you cause him too much pain to bear!" Kyoko almost yelled at him, saticfied to see that he winced. "You beat him day after day and expect him _not_ to give the Ring away to the first person who asks?!?!?!" 

Bakura's jaw dropped. "You _asked_ Ryou to give you the Ring?!? But why! Surely he must have told you how cruel and cold-hearted I am!" 

Kyoko nodded, her eyes softening. "He did." 

"Then why?" 

"Because-" 

Suddenly the phone rang and Kyoko walked over to her computer desk to pick it up. "Hullo?" She listened for a moment and then scowled. "K'so Pharoah's psycic powers... It's for you Bakura." 

Mystified as to why Yami would be calling him Bakura took the phone from her. "Hello?" Kyoko watched with a sinking heart as his eyes widened. She had something of psycic powers too. When Bakura put down the phone, she sighed, letting her shoulders drop. "You're going." 

He nodded. "Someone's kidnapped Ryou. He's my hikari, I have to help him!" 

Again, Kyoko sighed. "Technically, whoever wears the Ring is your hikari. But you are right." She moved to take the artifact off, but then shot him a glare. "Never, _ever_ hurt Ryou again. He's human. But so are you. I will be able to find you again." 

Bakura smiled as he took the Ring back from her. "I don't doubt it. I thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For allowing me to go back. Many others would simply refuse and keep me here." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not like that." 

He nodded as he turned away. "I know aibou." He broke into a run, slamming the warehouse door behind him. 

Kyoko stood staring at it for a long time, and then sighed. "He called my aibou... He actually called me aibou... And I'd known him for all of ten minutes..." 

"Yeah, and then he left." 

She turned around as the figure of a young man clothed entirely in black stepped out of the shadows. "Well, you know how it is. Loyalty and all." 

He nodded and put an arm around her shoulders, flipping a long brown braid out of his way. "Who needs him? Loyalty? Sure! You'll always have me." 

Kyoko chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget Duo, I'll always have you." 

"Wanna go out for ice cream?" 

"Only if you pay." 

"Aw... WSJ, that ain't fair...!" 

"Hush, no using my real name during fics..." 

Soon, the two were out of sight. 

()()()()() 

Like it? ^^ I hope so! Sorry if Bakura's OOC, I tried not to... 


End file.
